


Yoga and Yogurt

by PrincessLittleFawn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLittleFawn/pseuds/PrincessLittleFawn
Summary: Catra tends to shut the world out and closes her eyes to the beautiful things around her. She gets a new job at yoga studio and she can't shut her eyes to a beautiful blonde who changes everything.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Yoga and Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> So I broke my laptop and never got to finish my other fanfic. But I randomly was eating frozen yogurt and got a random idea...and got on my phone and wrote this up quick.  
> Again English is not my first language. Go easy on me lol  
> Slight mention of drinking too.

I have to believe it's worth it .

Catra was really trying to find a new job. She's been looking everywhere. So far no luck. The only thing she's good at is cleaning really well. She keeps her apartment clean unlike her roommate Entrapta.  
Entrapta leaves all her "blueprints" and "data" laying around. The science projects. Entrapta works as an engineer at Prime Headquarters. One of the biggest electric companies in all of Etheria Heights. She's offered Catra a job there but Catra wanted nothing to do with anything involving Prime. Prime also owned the Foster Home she grew up in. Catra and her sister Alyson were bumped around the system so much.  
After a couple of odd jobs they both were finally able to get out and found an apartment. Catra worked at a tattoo parlor for about 3 years until she couldn’t afford both rent for the shop and rent for the apartment. Alyson found an apartment with her boyfriend.  
That’s when Catra put an ad out for a roomate. When Entrapta moved in. Catra had one best friend but she didn’t want too many more. Back to job searching. One morning Catra woke up to a loud knock on her door. Catra grunted, wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened her bedroom door. 

“Scorpia it’s 8am! What do you want?” Catra glared at Scorpia's happy smile .  
Her best friend was the only person she has ever seen who could be this happy this early in the morning.  
“Wildcat!!! So I met this girl. She is really really nice. And she’s Super pretty as well. I really loved getting to know her she was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She’s so positive and I absolutely adore her we’ve been going on a few dates so far it’s actually really fun she’s really fun. Did I mention how positive she is?"

Catra got annoyed and yelled "Scorpia get to the point!!!"

Scorpia then took a breath  
"Oh what I’m trying to say is that she just opened up a yoga studio last month. Shes renting it from a nice couple and she needs an assistant to help around the studio and to keep it clean. So I thought that you might be interested since you’ve been looking for work! "

Scorpia may be annoying sometimes to Catra however she really can come in handy and she's a really good friend.

"Oh um OK thanks I guess sorry for yelling it’s just really early in the morning. you could have texted all of this to me you do know that right? " Catra said calmly.  
Scorpia smiled and said  
"Oh I know but I want see your face when I told you the good news"

Catra was annoyed but also really grateful. Knowing that this means she may actually have a new job.  
Catra did really well during her interview. Perfuma, the owner of the yoga studio was just as happy and talkative as Scorpia was so Catra could see how well thy went together. Perfuma gave Catra a tour of the yoga studio. She pretty much already had the job. 

A lot of the job involved cleaning and keeping things neat which of course was something Catra was really good at. She didn't have to interact with any of the yoga students. Catra knew she wasn't a people person so the fact that she could ignore everyone made things a lot easier. Perfuma always offered Catra a free Yoga and meditation class at the end of her shift. 

“Woah! I just started here. One thing at a time!”  
Catra started working there on a Sunday and the rest of the week went by smoothly until Saturday came and then Catra's whole life was changed. 

On Friday around 7pm, Catra was setting up for Perfuma's Free Friday Night Yoga Class. While she was setting up the yoga mats and putting the water bottles in the fridge she heard footsteps and the door bells * cling*and had no idea who could possibly want to get to the studio 30min so early. 

“I’m sorry but we're not open yet … “ Catra turned around and paused mid sentence.

Catra saw these beautiful icy blue eyes, flowing blonde hair up in ponytail and the silliest looking hair poof she’s ever seen yet it was so cute. The girl looked fit. As if she did Yoga everyday. She had on a plain pink atheletic tank on with grey yoga capris on with white stripes. Catra has seen her fair share of beautiful women and hooked up with a few. But she's been alone for awhile. However no one could match the beauty of this woman. Catra started to twist her messy hair around her finger and looked down at her own feet. The girl approached Catra with a smile.

“Oh ummm Hi! I usually always come here early just to set up and relax before yoga”  
Catra raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

“Relax? Isn’t that why you’re doing yoga in the first place? Asked Catra

The blonde giggled and became a little red in the face. 

“Of course, but I want time to relax alone amongst Perfuma’s studio with all the beautiful plants.”

Blondie was right the studio is pretty beautiful. She never really noticed all the flowers and plants around her. All the candles and wall murals of plants. Catra was always too busy cleaning and working and trying to get paid to notice. It took a beautiful person to point out the beauty of the yoga studio 

“By the way. I’ve never seen you before today? Are you volunteering?” Asked the blonde.

“Oh. No. I just started working here. Gotta pay bills you know…and eat and stuff like that”

Catra looked down while she spoke. She felt her face turning red everytime she looked into the girls eyes.

“ Yeah true we all need to eat right haha! Well my name is Adora. Adora Greyskull. What’s yours?”

“Well that name fits you well”  
Catra realized what she said out loud when Adora giggled.  
“I mean…well….Catra… my name is Catra Manzana…” she finally lifted her head looked at her 

Adora smiled and said  
“I think that name fits you well too. Especially the cat part. I had a cat once with heterochromia as well. I think your eyes are beautiful”

Catra was shocked. Was this girl looking at her gold and blue mismatch eyes for long. They both looked at each other for what seemed like forever until Catra realized she stopped cleaning.  
“Oh my God sorry I really need to finish work. I realized I took up some of your relaxing time."

Adora just giggled again…..that giggle made Catra want to just admire her more. 

“Talking to you has been a bit relaxing honestly. If you’re not busy after the studio closes do you want to hangout later?” Adora asked.

Was adora asking her out on a date… Or was she just asking to hang out Catra had absolutely no idea but she wasn’t going to turn this down.

“Oh um sure”…. Catra finished setting up and said “ I don’t have really anything else better to do.”  
The words came out faster than Catra wanted them to and realize what she said when she saw Adora's face go from excited to slightly disappointed. 

“ Oh no… I meant I really would love to hangout. I usually don’t have much to do in the evenings except go home and hope my roomate hasn’t destroyed the apartment. Hahaha she’s an engineer”

Adora smiled again and said  
“okay Catra can’t wait!” Adora said as she finished setting up her yoga mat 

When the evening was over and Catra finished cleaning . Adora stayed behind waiting in the front of the building. She stood by the door wearing a short jean jacket vest over her shirt   
They walked to a small pizza restaurant near the studio. Catra learned that they had a lot in common Adora was in the Foster system as well but she was adopted at a young age. They both loved art, they both ran track in high school. They both had tattoos. Adora had a sword on her upper arm. Catra showed her a couple of hers. Her bat tattoo was a bad drunk night she had. She regretted that one the most. 

She found out that Adora was a softball coach. Catra was not even surprised looking at the shape Adora was in. She also learned that yoga kept her calm once a week. Catra was really enjoying getting to know her more. 

After they both finished their pizza together. Catra realized how much fun she had with Adora and wasn’t ready for the night to be over. However she hoped Adora felt the same way. It was a Friday night . They had plenty of time. 

“Hey Adora?” Catra said

“Yeah Catra?” Adora responded 

“I’m having a lot of fun. I wanted to know if you like frozen yogurt? I know a place open until 11pm that has the best frozen yogurt I’ve ever had.”

Catra hoped Adora would say yes. However Adora’s answer was even better. 

“Are you talking about Moonbean Yogurt?” Adora 

“Yeah!!! You know about it?”

“Of course my best friend Glimmer, her family owns it! I love it there. The razzel dazzle yogurt is my favorite”

Catra smiled . She would always order yogurt and just go home. She never really ate inside. Also who was Glimmer? She wondered if Adora was talking about that sparkly girl who was always yelling back and fourth with the very tall owner. 

“Well okay let’s go and sit and get some!”  
Adora's face lit up. And she grabbed Catra by the hand and started pulling Catra in the direction of the yogurt shop. Causing Catra to feel shiver up her back. Her hand waa soft and warm.  
They walked into the purple and pink moon themed yogurt shop. Catra heard the same back and fourth yelling as she always heard.

“MOM I HAVE A DATE WITH BOW THIS SUNDAY. I NEED OFF!!”

“GLIMMAH! How many times have I told you to not raise your voice at me? You should have requested off like the rest do. I can’t give you special treatment and… GLIMMAHH! Don’t walk away from me. I’m not done talking to you….GLIMMAHH!

Adora found a seat and started laughing.  
“Yeah that’s my best friend and her mom. Glimmer always forgets to plan ahead and tends to just make plans on the spot. “  
Catra just rolled her eyes and said “well Sparkles should just learn to calm down. It’s not a big deal"

She looked over at Adora who also rolled her eyes when Catra said 'Sparkles”

Just then Catra heard the owner's voice right next to them.

“Oh Adora! It’s good to see you here again. Will you be having your regular ? And oh who’s this pretty young woman you’re with?”

Catra slid down in her seat feeling a little nervous. She’s never out with anyone. So this was new to her. 

“Oh Hi Mrs Moonbean! Adora said in a happy voice. “This is Catra! She works at the yoga studio 2 blocks over”

Mrs. Moonbean looked at Catra and said  
“Oh I’ve seen you here a lot. Normally you don’t stay or even come in here with anyone. It’s nice to see Adora was able to get you to sit down and enjoy the atmosphere."

Catra looked around. She never noticed how pretty the yogurt shop really was. There were purple moons and pink star decorations around. The tables were all half moon shaped and the walls had silver glitter on them. The windows were round and there were baby blue curtains. It was so pretty. Again Adora helped open her eyes to what was around her again. 

Catra zoned out a bit and started looking at Adora again. Her icy blue eyes. Her soft skin. Her pretty lips. Catra imagined what it would be like to kiss them. Just once. But if they were just hanging out that wouldn’t be an option. Just in that moment. 

“Catra…earth to Catra?” Adora said in a sing song voice.  
“Oh I um sorry. I was just uhh…noticing how pretty you are….I mean how pretty this place is. Wait I mean you are pretty too..” Catra could feel her face grow warmer with each word she spoke 

I mean… I just would like to get the “Exploding Strawberry Yogurt” she looked away from Adora and at Mrs. Moonbean to order out of pure embarrassment. 

“okay love. And Adora your regular ?”

“yes please!” Adora said with this happy childlike voice.

Catra continued to stare at Adora's lips. Still imagining kissing her...until she noticed Adora staring back..

“Catra are you okay? You seem a bit nervous” Adora asked. 

Nervous was just one of the emotions Catra was feeling. Also the fact that she had no idea if this was a date or not. Or if she made Adora uncomfortable. The fact that she was used to shutting the world out. She was used to ignoring what was around her to just focus on getting through each day. The fact that Adora was just so beautiful and so nice. It was just woderful being here with her. They just met but during their conversations it was like they have talked like this for years. 

“Oh I’m okay. I’m just not used to going out this much” Catra said.

“oh okay. Haha I just wanted to make sure you’re okay and Oh look our yogurt is here!”

Catra looked up and saw the owner’s daughter with 2 cups of yogurt in her hand. 

“Here you go. 2 yogurt…OH ADORA HIII”

She sat next to Adora and hugged her tightly.

“Hey Glimmer!! This is Catra. Catra this is Glimmer my best friend !” Adora said happily. 

“Sparkles who yells a lot. Cool got it” 

They both looked at Catra a little annoyed.

“umm sorry thanks Glitter” Catra said.

Adora then laughed. “well you at least got the G right this time” The pink haired girl then said

“Ok well let me get back to trying to convince my mom to let me have off. Kyle got to have off to go on his date with Rogelio. So I should be able to as well!” Glimmer ranted

“Well to be fair….Kyle does ask 2 weeks in advance.” Adora said.  
Catra just loved how logical Adora was. Glimmer just frowned and said  
"Blegh . Kyle also tends to drop everything . Everyone else is perfect to my mom..she acts like she’s the queen of this place. 

Catra chimed in “I mean… she is the owner” 

Glimmer then said “okay whatever. See you later Adora. Love you. Bye. And you… you better be nice to her"!  
Catra just smirked.

Adora laughed, hugged Glimmer and kept eating her froyo.  
Catra and Adora continued their conversations from earlier. Learning that they both loved art museums, Marvel comics and cosplaying.

"You cosplay as.... what!?" Catra laughed

“Disney Princesses… ..umm I just have a thing for dressing as Princesses” Adora said spooning her last bit of frozen yogurt into her mouth.

Catra thought the idea of Adora dressed as a princess was absolutely well..adorable.

“That’s cute actually. Yeah I have a thing for being super villains. I also like to dress as Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug show.”

Catra has never told anyone that.

Adora smiled that beautiful smile and her eyes lit up. “Oh my God. I don’t tell people this but that’s my favorite TV show!! I have got to see your cosplay!”

Catra didn’t feel nervous anymore. As they left, Adora said her good nights to everyone she knew at the shop and they walked out of the Yogurt shop together….holding hands. 

Catra wanted more time with Adora. So she asked  
“Do you need a ride home Adora? My car is just parked outside the Perfuma's yoga studio still.”

Adora shook her head yes and they walked still holding hands back to Catra’s car. Finally letting go in order to get into the passenger side 

“Woah your car is spotless and hmmm it smells like lemongrass and applesauce. I guess your last name fits you well too” Adora said as she looked around the car.  
Catra blushed.  
“Honestly you’re probably smelling my hair products.” My sister has me using all these natural products” 

Adora then said “oh that’s awesome. That’s probably why you have such long thick pretty hair and oh You probably need my address”

Catra nodded her head and smiled at the thought of Adora liking the smell of her hair and Adora gave her the address.  
She only lived 10 minutes from the studio. Adora showed her some of the landmarks as they drive past them. One of the biggest trees in town, a beautiful lake nearby. Catra has been past this area so many times and she just never noticed. They pulled up in front of Adora’s house. It was beautiful. Even in the dark she could see how big it was.

“Wow! You live here?” Catra said with her jaw dropped afterwards.

“Honestly I rent a room. The homeowners Netossa and Spinerella are the kindest people they both are always going over who’s turn it is to clean but I love them...they actually are also the landlords of the Yoga Studio. They usually bring me by and wait for me to go in. Super overprotective. ...but umm ….would you want to walk me to the door?”

Catra remembered seeing 2 people outside the studio today who she never noticed before. Catra then smiled, said yes and started walking Adora to her front porch of the large house Seeing her in the light again put an even bigger smile on her. 

“Adora turned to face her and said. I had so much fun tonight Catra. I know we just met but I felt like we’ve been closer for much longer.”

Adora moved closer to Catra who was feeling so much panic inside but in a omg what do I do next' sort of way…that type. 

Catra then said “I honestly feel the same way. You’re so much fun to be around”

Adora then pulled out her phone, unlocked it and said “Catra here put your number in my phone.”

Catra was pretty confused but also happy.  
“You want my number? Really?”

Adora giggled again and said “Of course silly! How else am I going to ask for a second date?”

A second date! So this was an official date. Catra's freckles couldn’t hide the warmth of her own face even in the dark. Catra didn’t say anything and just put her number in Adora's phone.

Adora then said “I hope you stay on Saturdays for Perfuma’s Friday Yoga classes. 

Catra felt like she now has more of a reason to go. Perfuma was trying to convince her. So now she’s convinced.  
“yeah I think I will Princess ….Well umm this was really fun”  
Catra said as she started to turn away and was about to step down the stairs.  
Adora just them grabbed her by the wrist.  
Catra spun back around  
“ummm what’s wrong” asked Catra  
Adora grabbed her other and pulled her really close to her.  
Catra felt every hair on her body rise. She could smell Adora's light vanilla perfume.  
“Catra. I really like you and I guess I um just wanted to know if..um…..can I kiss you?” Adora asked.  
Catra almost wanted to cry. It’s what she wanted almost all night. She couldn’t believe Adora asked.  
Catra then said “oh my God…. Yes please” as if she was a child being offered some sweet candy.  
They closed the space between them and Adora's lips felt like soft clouds. Catra then put her arms around Adora's shoulders and kissed her with a little more passion and Adora put er arms around Catra’s waist. Neither of them seemed to want to pull away. Finally Catra realized she wanted to breathe and she slowly broke apart. However in that moment if her last breath involved kissing Adora she would have died happy on the spot. Adora seemed happy too 

“I was totally afraid you were going to say no!” Adora catching her own breath.  
Catra laughed and said “I mean I’m shocked you didn’t notice me looking at your lips all night”

Adora looked at Catra in confusion. “oh wow You wanted to kiss me?? I thought I had something on my face.”  
Catra “ you’re such an idiot”  
Adora laughed and said “can this idiot kiss you again?”  
Catra smiled and pulled Adora in this time for a second kiss. It was even more passionate the second time. The second kiss turned into a slight make out session. Her lips really felt like home. She wanted to live there…she wanted them more often. 

Adora and Catra finally pulled away from the kiss. Adora turned red and said "WoW"  
Catra smirked and said "Don't ruin it"  
They both laughed.

Adora opened Catra’s eyes to so many things. She couldn’t wait to see what else she’s been missing. She’s had her eyes closed for so long. Who knew that the same person who opened her eyes to the world would be the one who could open her heart. Catra believed that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one shot. It just popped up in my mind. Again don't mind the bad English skills. It's tricky for me. I almost want to write another chapter but I guess I'll see how well this one does. Feedback needed 😊 For now that's all.


End file.
